A Fatal Error
by katcon1043
Summary: YES!! I finally edited this, while it was just sitting in my hard drive for a couple of months.And now its all ready for your eyes to see. This story is about Harry's 5th year, but it deals more with the return of voldemort. There are deaths, real and fa


disclaimer: yup. all hp characters belong to j.k.rowling, only the plot is mine.

pleaze review, good or bad. i need all the help i can get! 

A Fatal Error

by katherine

Harry stared in amazement at his 2 best friends, unable and unwilling to understand what they were telling him. He looked around him, at the Shrieking Shack, imploringly, begging for someone to come and understand him. I really am all alone, he thought sadly. 

"Harry, calm down. There's nothing you can do about it," pleaded Hermione.

"Yeah Harry. Hermione is right. It was just an accident. Like Dumbledore said, Snape actually tried to save him. I mean, blimey, they were fighting against."

"Shut up Ron! Dammit," spat Harry. "Don't you understand ? Snape was with Sirius, _Snape the_ _death eater._ He's been in cahoots with Voldemort for his whole life, and he was just" 

Harry turned away sharply, not finishing his sentence. Who was behind him? Harry could feel someone there, yet he couldn't think who it could be. Both Ron and Hermione were 

"Ready to hand over Sirius to him, Mr. Potter? Is that what you think? Well you know, I may not be a hero in your worthless, pathetic cry-baby eyes, but I, Serverus Snape, protected Sirius more than you ever will know, " Snape said venomously, "And I don't give a damn about what you think of me. Just remember, you don't know everything Potter." 

Harry was taken back by revulsion and remorse. When had he ever seen Snape so distraught, yet it seemed as if he was holding back a smile at the same time. Harry stared around him, shivering despite the fact it was a clear, crisp autumn day. The school was on a field trip, in Hogsmeade, yet Harry didn't feel like celebrating today. Just after breakfast Dumbledore had pulled Harry aside to tell him that his guardian, Sirius Black had been killed by Voldemort. Killed while Snape, working besides Sirius, was being held captive by Wormtail. Or so he said, Harry thought. He hated everyone, even Dumbledore for asking Sirius to leave hiding to fight against the Dark Arts and Voldemort. And he hated himself, for letting Sirius go. 

"Hey, Harry, cmon. It's getting chilly. Why don't we go inside and get a butterbeer. Right Hermione?"

Harry and Ron started to walk towards 3 Broomsticks, while Hermione was standing off to the side, gazing at Snape's back, not listening to Ron, as he began to walk back towards Hogwarts. 

"Hermione, **Hermione**, **HERMIONE **!!," Ron shouted.

She whipped around quickly, her face flushed and her forehead wrinkled in thought. "What is it? You know Ron, you're getting really impatient," and she marched into the shop ahead of them. 

"What was she doing?", asked Ron to a bewildered Harry. 

"I dunno, cmon, let's go inside. I'm freezing." 

Harry didn't feel like staying in the common room with everybody and so after dinner he slipped upstairs to his empty dormitory shortly after dinner. He had a lot to think about. Ha. Harry snorted. "I don't have a lot to think about. I have a lot to do. I have to get my revenge. I mean, sure, first my parents are killed. And I have to live with the Dursleys. But for the past 2 years, I've had Sirius, _my godfather_. I've had somebody who cares about me, and knew my parents. But no," Harry thought bitterly "I'm cursed. Anything that I care about is killed. And now Sirius is dead and I'm all alone again. Alone and terrified." Absentmindedly, he reached over for the letter he had gotten a week before from Sirius. He fingered it, and began to read it. 

Dear Harry, 

It's Sunday afternoon, and Snape and I have just arrived in Dublin. We're here on a tip from one of Dumbledore's sources, who say there has been a sighting of Wormtail in the magical section of time. We'll find him soon I hope. Snape right now is performing spells on the door so no one will be able to break in, muggle or wizard. You know, despite how much I hate Snape, he's a powerful wizard. I just hope he won't kill me by mistake! Well, I'd like to chat, but now I got to go and do some snooping. Keep up the Quidditch, Snape is furious you slaughtered Slytherin Thursday. Keep up the good work! I'll be coming to Hogwarts next week to talk to Hagrid and see how the meeting with the giants went.

Bye, 

Your godfather

"Umm, Harry?" Neville's round foolish face peered from the door, " I hate to bother you, but Hermione wants to see you in the common room."

Harry got up slowly and made his way down the stairs to the common room. As he was nearing, he heard voices getting louder and louder. He stopped, listening closely. 

"Hermione, you've got to be imagining things. There's no possible way.."

"Ron Weasley!! Why won't you believe me? Is it because you hate for me to be right all the time?"

"You're just upset about Sirius's death! You're imagining things!"

"What? I'm imagining things! I know what I saw Ron! And I've got to tell Harry! He has to know that I saw Padfoot today in Hogsmeade!" 

"Are you off your rockers? You can't tell Harry that! You are imagining things!" 

The common room fell silent as Harry entered the room. Everyone turned around and was staring at him, including Ron and Hermione. Hermione rushed over to him, with Ron behind her heels.

"Harry, don't listen to her. Don't get your hopes up."

"RON! Oh Harry! I didn't mean for you to find out like this! And yes, I'm not positive but I think I saw Padfoot, and we'll help you find him! Harry! Oh my god!"

Harry, his face all drawn and pale, had fainted. 

**********************

Harry noticed Ron and Hermione whispering together when he entered the Potions classroom. They had left lunch early, to Harry's surprise, and seemed to be heading in the direction of Potions, their most hated class. Harry was confused. He cleared his throat and took his seat next to Ron, and Hermione looked up quickly, blushing.

"Harry, I hope you didn't mind. We had been studying before lunch in the common room and left our books there. We left early because we had to get them." 

Harry frowned. He remembered seeing Ron's potions book in his bag during lunch. He was about to say something when Draco Malfoy waltzed over to their table.

"Well, well well. Looks like poor orphaned Potter is all alone again. Too bad the dementors weren't able to finish off Black when they could. At least he'd still be alive, you could say, right Potter?" Draco sneered. 

Harry arose, wand in hand. "You know what Malfoy? I'd rather be alone than be in your rotten family!" 

Draco leaned forward, speaking very softly so no one could overhear him. "Well, Harry, it's a shame. There'll be a time you'll be wishing you were a Malfoy rather than a mudblood loving fool."

Harry jumped up and rose his wand, ready to hex Draco when Professor Snape walked in the classroom. He calmly walked over to his desk, barely glancing at Harry and Draco, and said, with a drawl, "Mr. Potter, 15 points from Gryffindor for provoking Mr. Malfoy. And," glancing at Ron whose mouth was open in protest, " 50 more if another word is said by anyone." 

Ron glanced at Harry, whose head was on the table and nodded at Hermione in determination. He returned his attention to Professor Snape, who was explaining how to make a Gigamentum Potion when Dumbledore walked in. All eyes turned to the doorway and followed Dumbledore as he made his way to Snape.

"Headmaster, what an honor to have you here," Snape said oily. 

"Severus, I need to talk to Harry."

Harry looked up in surprise, and felt everyone staring at him. Ron nudged him with his pen, and gave Harry a bewildered look.

"But surely Headmaster, in the middle of class? Maybe some other time"

"Now, Severus," and Dumbledore walked out of the classroom. 

"Potter, get your books and leave my classroom!" Snape jeered. "Such a pity you'll be missing this class too, I think I'm putting the Gigamentum potion on the exam."

Harry slowly got up and gathered all his belongings. Ron looked at him with a worried expression, while Hermione kept her head down. Neville looked frightened, and no one else met Harry's eye as he walked out of the classroom.

* * Harry stared glumly across the desk at Dumbledore. He was speechless. He didn't know why he was there, or what Dumbledore wanted of him, unless it was about.

"Sirius Black is, or rather was, your guardian Harry. Which I realize you know. But I feel you deserve to know the truth concerning Sirius's death. And so now I'll tell you."

Harry nodded numbly.

"Sirius and Severus went to Dublin on my tip that Voldemort and Wormtail were gathering information. Wormtail, as an animagi, was able to slip into people's homes and steal newspapers. Voldemort needed this news for him to regain strength. Because, Harry, Voldemort is nothing without supporters. Unfortunately, greedy witches and wizards flock to anyone who promises them power. From what Severus told me, he and Sirius were walking in town when Severus noticed some charms that were obviously done by experienced dark wizards. They stepped into the building with caution and tried to open a door. It seems the doorknob was a portkey that brought Sirius and Severus to a remote village 50 miles from Dublin. There awaiting them was Voldemort. Sirius and Severus put up a brave fight and Severus just barely made it out alive. I am sorry Harry, but Sirius died at the hands of Voldemort. A more powerful wizard wouldn't have been able to survive."

But Severus did, Harry thought bitterly. "Professor, but, isn't there a possibility?"

"I understand Miss Granger believes that she saw Padfoot in Hogsmeade the other day. I am sorry Harry."

* * That night in the common room Hermione came over to see Harry while he was playing wizarding chess with Ron. He was losing badly, but was in a good mood. 

"Oh, hmmm, let me seewhat should I do next."

"Cmon Harry, You know I am going to win either way."

"Don't be so sure Ron! I'm sure Harry can win if he puts his mind to it!" Hermione said shrilly. 

Ron looked up in surprise. " I didn't mean it that way, Herm. I was only joking. Hey, you can play the winner, you know, me." Ron grinned. 

"Ron, be serious! I need to tell Harry something, remember?"

"What ? What do you have to tell me?" 

"Look, Harry, it's nothing big. It's just that she," Ron shot a glance at Hermione, "has an over active imagination. Blimey, let's get back to the game."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean to hurt you. But I know what I saw, and that was no ordinary dog. It was Padfoot." 

Ron rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the chessboard, but Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, squeezed it, and whispered, "I believe you." 

* * Harry couldn't believe it. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and he and Hermione were flying on his Firebolt to Kylie, a remote village outside of Dublin. The village where Sirius died. Hermione had explained that she had found a spell that would allow them to become phantoms in the past and witness the battle to find out the truth. Harry had told her about the conversation he had with Voldemort, and Hermione had gotten angry.

"How could he not tell you the truth? Why did he have to tell you such a lie? Well, we'll be able to find out for ourselves."

"Hermione, what if what he said is true, that Sirius is dead?"

Hermione shrugged at the idea. "I know what I saw," and didn't talk for the rest of the trip. 

They landed slowly and softly, as not to raise any suspicions, until they realized they were phantoms, unable to be seen. They walked swiftly to the nearest cottage, eavesdropping for strange noises. 

"Harry! Look over there!" Hermione pointed to a nearby cottage. About 12 feet from the door Sirius and Snape suddenly appeared, looking very frightened but determined. As they began to walk toward the cottage door cautiously, Harry and Hermione ran quickly to catch up. 

They slipped in quickly behind Snape. Harry had to resist the urge to pull his greasy hair, but then remembered he was about to see Voldemort. Hermione had found a corner where they would be able to watch everything. Hermione struck Harry in the arm and pointed, her mouth gaped open, at the figure in the chair. 

Voldemort. Not weak and pathetic like the last time he saw him, but a strong, very powerful wizard. Harry stared in disbelief. How could he ever be defeated? Harry just wanted to run away from the cottage, and get as far away as possible. 

Voldemort ran his fingers up and down his wand, his thin lip smile closed tightly, eyes on Sirius. He barely seemed to notice Snape. "Sirius, one of my closest supporters" Voldemort drawled.

"I detest you and all that has to do with you," Sirius growled.

"Well, well. It doesn't seem as the rest of the magical world believes that, does it? And so why should I? After all, you spent 12 years in Azkaban for me. It was hell. Worse than anything. And for me. Your master. Lord Voldemort."

"NO! You're not my master and never will be. You killed Lily and James!"

"So unfortunate you should bring them up. Well, I'm sure you'd like to see them. Of course you knew I was going to kill you tonight."

* * "Adava Kadavra." A jet of green light came flying out of Voldemort's wand and it hit Sirius with full force as he fell dead on the cottage floor. Harry made a motion to go and grab Sirius, but Hermione held him back.

Voldemort, his eyes flickering to the corner where Harry and Hermione sat, began to talk to Snape. Harry looked twice at Snape. He had seemed very calm during the night, and didn't make any attempt to save Sirius. Now, he seemed excited and nervous. His hands gripped his wand tightly, his eyes shone brightly. He kneeled down to Lord Voldemort, kissing his robes, and murmuring.

"Oh my lord. Forgive me. I gave you the man, now I will bring you the boy."

Voldemort gave a dry laugh. He summoned Snape's wand to his side. "The boy Snape? I'd like to see you try."

"I will manage, my lord. Anything to please you," Snape begged.

"Fool! You give me empty promises. Crucio!" 

Hermione, entranced by what she was seeing, was startled by Harry. Harry felt sick. He wanted to get away from the cottage, away from the village, away from Snape screaming in pain. 

**********************

"Dammit, Harry. Where in hell have you been?"

Harry turned around wildly. There, at the foot of the stairs leading to their dormitory was Ron, his face pale. He looked scared, but spoke in angry tones. Harry didn't know what to say.

"Umm, well, you know." 

Ron, exasperated, grabbed Harry and pushed him up the stairs. At the doorway, Harry gasped. His curtains around his bed had been thrown open, and Harry saw the dark outline of someone lying on his bed. He inched closer, eager to see who it was "maybe Sirius.or Dobby," Harry thought foolishly. Ron, angry and mad, pushed Harry. Harry gulped. There, lying on his bed, was Wormtail. His throat was slashed, the blood had seeped into Harry's pillow. He turned to look at Ron, whose back was turned to him. Harry noticed Ron was shaking. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

Ron shuddered, and threw Harry's hand off of him. He turned around in disgust. 

"Don't touch me with those hands!" Ron spat. 

Harry was confused, what had he done?

"You, you, YOU KILLED HIM!" Ron began to scream. "You're disgusting, filthy" 

Harry seethed in anger, that his own friend would accuse him of murder. After all, didn't he save Wormtail's life 2 years ago?

Harry spoke bitterly. "Well you know what Ron? You can believe whatever you want too. At least someone had the courage to get rid of that slime ball, even if it wasn't me." 

Ron was shaking, unable to speak. He gave Harry a piercing look, and then walked out. 

Harry made his way back to his bed, contemplating what to do. Should he get Dumbledore? But then would he ask him about where he went this night? "Well," Harry thought, "I certainly can't sleep here tonight. He glanced over at Dean, Seamus and Neville. They were all sleeping calmly, not noticing a thing. "How am I going to explain this to them." 

Harry jumped. Wormtail had disappeared. There was no trace of him whatsoever. Harry panicked. "He must have been dead, he was! His blood was all over my pillow." Harry's eyes wandered over to where his pillow lay. He stared at it, unbelieving. There wasn't a trace of blood on it, not even one wrinkle. 

What is going on, he pondered as he collapsed onto his bed without another thought. 

***********************************************************

The next day Harry awoke early and made his way down to an almost empty Great Hall. As he made his way to the Gryffindor table, Harry was surprised to see Ron and Hermione at the table. They were talking and laughing together. "Great, HE is talking to her now", Harry thought with malice. "He's probably turning her against me. Well, I might as well go and defend myself." Harry slowed down as he reached the table, unsure if he was welcome. Hermione saw Harry coming in, and quickly summoned a chair next to her for Harry. 

"Here you go Harry, I saved you a seat, " she said graciously. 

Ron snorted, and left the hall. Hermione threw a reproving glance at him, and turned her attention to Harry. 

"I hope you slept well last night. I don't know how Lavender and Parvarti didn't notice me coming in late, they always wake up with the littlest noise, and they're so nosy. I can't believe you woke up so early this morning, I wouldn't have but I had to finish my Potions essay, since I didn't last night," Hermione rattled on. 

"But, Hermione, the essay on Polyjuice Potions isn't due until next week," Harry said looking for Ron. Usually he and Ron would laugh and roll their eyes, but Ron was definitely avoiding Harry. Harry sighed. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I came in Neville, Seamus and Dean were all sleeping soundly too. Odd, really. And even when Ron yelled at me, no one stirred," Harry said thoughtfully. He felt Hermione looking at him, and glanced at her. "Well, Herm?" 

"You know Harry, don't blame yourself for what happened last night. There was nothing else you could have done. You had every right to do that. I would've done the same thing," Hermione blushed. 

What? Harry didn't know what she was thinking. Ron accused me of murder, he thought, and she doesn't care. Is she thinking all right? 

"You know, Harry, I'm really glad I went with you last night." 

"Ohhh," thought Harry. She's talking about that. I guess Ron hasn't told her yet. 

"and I'll help you whenever you want me to and I was wondering..," Hermione stopped talking abruptly when Fred and George Weasley came over to them and sat down next to Harry.

"So Harry, ready for the match against Hufflepuff tomorrow? We're going to cream them," Fred said gingerly as he reached for some toast. 

"Yeah, Fred and I have devised a little gameplan of ourselves," George laughed mischievously. Hermione rose to go, looking relieved. 

"Hey, Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked in alarm.

She gave him a smile, and replied she was heading off to the library. Harry suddenly remembered she was about to say something before the Weasley twins appeared, and called out to her as she began to walk away, " We'll talk later, ok?" 

Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office, the second time in 2 weeks. He had been pulled out of Professor Binns' class during a boring lecture on the Goblin Revolution. Harry was honestly relieved to get out of the boring classroom, but he was afraid of what bad news was awaiting him. 

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking in his Pensieve, unaware of Harry's presence for a few minutes. Harry stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "Professor, sir," Harry said quietly. 

"Ahh, yes. Harry, I was notified by Mr. Ronald Weasley that he found Peter Pettigrew on your bed, slain."

Harry stared in shock. Had Ron told Dumbledore he killed Wormtail? 

"And it seems that some Dark Magic was happening in the castle late last night. I realize that you couldn't have killed him, and you are not suspected by me. I was just wondering if you had anything you might like to tell me. Mr. Thomas, Finnigan and Longbottom have also been interviewed by me, and they seem to recall nothing out of the ordinary. Now Harry, you realize that the magical community is in a very difficult time right now, with Voldemort's return, and all is being done to suppress him and his followers."

Harry stood numbly. There was a lot he would like to ask, and to know, yet he felt that now was not the time. Yet, one question kept bothering him. "Umm, Professor, what about Snape-"

"Harry, I have said this once and will say it again, I trust **Professor** Snape and he would do no harm to anyone," He replied curtly. 

Harry became angry. How could Dumbledore lie to his face? He knows what Snape is, and doesn't want to admit it, Harry thought venomously. "Professor, I'd like to get back to class now," Harry coarsely replied. 


End file.
